Курото Дан
Prototype Counterpart / |type = Загадочный Злодей (Ранее, затем в Иной Концовке, потом исправился) Анти-герой/Гeрoй (В данный момент) |label = Камен Райдер Генм |label2 = Камен Райдер Генм |complex2 = Драйвер Геймера = Экшн-Геймер Уровень 2 |-| Баггл Драйвер = Зомби-Геймер Уровень X }} 30ти-летний президент Корпорации ГЕНМ. Он так же является истинной личностью , известный как . Так же является человеком, из которого появился Багстер Чарли 30-го Уровня. Пытаясь воскреснуть в первый раз, Курото временно превращался в , принимая облик Казумы Кензаки. После смерти от рук Парада в середине сезона, он воскрес в качестве Багстера, благодаря Поппи и Гашату Прото Могучий Воин Икс Оригинальный, который она поместила в Драйвер Геймера. После этого он стал называть себя . После создания Гашата Могучий Доктор XX вместе с Кирией Куджо, Курото прозвал себя . Характер To the public eye prior being exposed as the criminal mastermind, Kuroto appears to be a polite and humble man, both with a sense of sympathy and compassion. Despite this, his decisions are of questionable morality. But behind closed doors, Kuroto is shown to be psychotic, most likely affected by over usage of his Proto Gashats. He slowly becomes deranged over time, indulging himself with a God complex, believing that survival of the fittest is the only thing that matters in battle. He also regards his skill as being the best, taking pride in the creation of Gashats as something that only he can make. When Emu and Tsukuru creates the Mighty Brother XX and JuJu Burger Gashats respectively, Kuroto lashes out attempting to retrieve it to destroy them, displaying this form of behavior to the most extreme when Emu attempted to use the Maximum Mighty X Gashat in it's incomplete form, even going as far as calling both Mighty Brothers XX and Maximum Mighty X "bootleg games". Despite this, he uses the data he collected from fighting Emu who used this Gashat to complete the Двойной Гашат-Механизм for Парада, and the Двойной Гашат-Механизм Бета which is currently in the hands of Хиро Кагами and Тайга Ханая. This practical psychosis-level of pride of his is made apperent when he was a child as of the present. His malignant narcissism is also taken to the extreme when he attempts to kill a patient to obtain data on death needed to complete a Gashat he was developing before using data on his own death to complete it. Despite his instability, Kuroto appears to have some form of self-control after constant usage of the Опасный Зомби Gashat. However, his obssession with immortality through the aforementioned Gashat made him even more unhinged. Kuroto also views those who are no longer in the scope of his plans to be disposable as he murders Кирия Куджо and Моторс once he saw that they were no longer useful in his plans. This has seemingly led to Парад severing ties with Kuroto as the death of Motors was not from playing the game, but from Kuroto indulging in his god complex as the "Game Master" and thus being used as bait. His delusions would become his fatal flaw, as Parado takes advantage of this when he murders Kuroto after his defeat by Emu and claimed Kamen Rider Chronicle for his own purpose. The same fatal flaw is also present in Kamen Sentai Gorider, and not only he rubs it in to the deceased Riders his desire to resurrect himself, but he also inadvertently attracted the attention of the real Kenzaki, not knowing that the presence of a Joker Undead can destroy his game world. Ever since he is properly revived, Kuroto becomes fully aware that his excessive pride of his own talents is proven to be his greatest weakness, as shown when he is creating (and later attempting to use) the Hyper Muteki Gashat. After his resurrection, Kuroto's insanity is still intact, with a vindictive streak; hellbent in making Parado pay for his treachery. The only person he holds dearly to ensure he never loses his humanity is his mother Сакурако Дан, who was the host of Поппи Пипопапо. As a result, Kuroto regains traces of his sanity, but continues to boast himself as the "New" Kuroto Dan, along with his "godly" talent. His love towards his mother would eventually result in him developing a familial relationship with Poppy as well, to the point that Poppy's eventual sacrifice to save everyone from Gamedeus' infection saddened him to tears. In spite of his apparent viciousness and insanity, as well as others' perceptions of him, Kuroto's actions did have purpose as the purpose of Kamen Rider Chronicle was to bring back every human who succumbed to the Bugster Virus by defeating all of the Bugsters, especially his own mother whom he infected. Through this, Kuroto, while antagonistic, had good intentions, albeit descending into insanity due to the prolonged effects of the Proto Gashats. After his father, Masamune emerged as Kamen Rider Cronus, Kuroto realizes that his actions was part of his father's ploy to claim the Хроника Камен Райдеров Gashat. Kuroto himself is visibly horrified at his father murdering Lovelica, and would also develop a hatred towards his father who took the products that Kuroto himself created. Though his insanity was once regarded to be intimidating, after his revival, this devolves into nothing more than just making himself look foolish, with the Riders no longer taking his viciousness seriously. When his insanity is pushed to the extreme, Kuroto would end up laughing maniacally and screaming incoherently like a madman. On occasion, he would also resort to impulsive actions, like banging his head on a wall after learning his father had become Cronus, and pestering Emu by shaking his legs violently while in a rush to recreate Hyper Muteki. Kuroto has his own catchphrase after transforming, which is an inverted version of Emu's. Силы и способности Согласно Курото параметры Генма аналогичны таковым у Экс-Эйда, и его превосходство в битве достигается не благодаря оборудованию, а его собственному опыту. *'Гениальный Интеллект:' Курото - гений. Он создал все Гашаты, кроме 6: (Могучие Братья XX, ДжуДжу Бургер, Максимальное Могущество Икс, Сердечный Кризис, второрй Ревущий Байк, и В Поисках Наследия). *'Приобретенный Иммунитет к игровой болезни:' Курото прошел операцию по совместимости, что позволило ему стать Камен Райдером. Позже благодаря перекодированию Экс-Эйдом 99 уровня его иммунитет был нейтрализован, а когда он воскрес как Багстер, он установил свое ДНК в Драйвер. *'Бессмертие:' Благодаря Багвизору и Гашату Зомби он обрел бессмертие, выражавшееся в неисчерпаемой шкале здоровья. После перекодирования потерял данную способность. thumb|Снижение уровня Парадокса с 99 на 75. *'Нейтрализация способностей Багстеров:' Одна из способностей Гашатов 0 уровня, дающая пользователю возможность ограничивать способности Багстеров, находящихся с пользователем на одном игровом поле. **'Деградация уровня:' Курото может благодаря своему Гашату 0 Уровня понижать уровни Багстеров. *'Продолжение:' Используя Гашат Прото Могучий Воин Икс Оригинальный, Курото способен после смерти возрождаться 99 раз. Слабости *'Гашакон Багвизоры:' Когда он воскрес как Багстер, его стало возможно засасывать в Багвизор даже против его воли.Иногда он может использовать это против владельца Багвизора. *'Уровень 0:' Самый слабый уровень, потому и параметры его самые слабые. Компенсирует это использованием дополнительных Гашатов в Драйвере и функции Проролжения. Уровни - форма 1 уровня, в которую Курото превращается, активировав Гашат Прото Могучий Воин Икс и поместив его в Драйвер Геймера. Это форма используется для борьбы с заражённым Вирусом Багстеров человеком и только она способна отделить человека от монстра. Однако Курото редко использует эту форму, предпочитая более сильную, так как разделение пациентов от Багстеров не входит в его цели. - Уровень 2= Экшн-Геймер Уровень 2 - Форма 2 уровня, в которую Генм превращается, вставляя Гашат Прото Могучий Воин Икс в Драйвер Геймера и открывая его, потянув за ручку. Форма, основанная на платформерах. Поскольку Генм является тёмной версией Экс-Эйда, их параметры одинаковы. Однако Генм полагается на грубые атаки ближнего боя и стрельбу, а не на ловкость и уклонения. - Уровень 3= - форма 3 уровня, в которую Генм превращается , вставляя Гашат '''Энергичный Спорт в Драйвер Геймера вместе с Гашатом Прото Могучий Воин Икс и открывая его, потянув за ручку. В этой форме Спорт-Геймер сливается с Генмом, становясь его броней. Генм может атаковать врагов колесом от Спорт-Геймера. Все параметры Генма возрастают, и он становится сильнее любого Райдера Уровня 2, и по этой причине предпочитает использовать эту форму в бою. }} }} - Прото Могучий Воин Икс Оригинальный= - форма 0 уровня, в которую Курото превращается активировав Гашат Прото Могучий Воин Икс Оригинальный и поместив его в Драйвер Геймера, потянув за ручку. В этой форме, параметры Генма близки к таковым у Экс-Эйда Уровня Х, однако он слабее чем Зомби-Геймер. Особая способность этого уровня - нейтрализация способностей вируса багстеров. Генм так же может понизить уровень любого Багстера или Райдера, прикоснувшись к нему. Это форма так же дает Курото 99 жизней, благодаря чему он может получать Продолжение после Конца Игры. Вместе с Гашатом Гипернепобедимый, который помещается во второй слот, Генм может активировать способности которого действуют лишь 10 секунд. - Уровень X-0= |-| 2= |-| 3= - форма Генма, в которую он превращается активировав Гашат Опасный Зомби и поместив его во второй слот Драйвера Геймера вместе с Гашатом Прото Могучий Воин Икс Оригинальный и потянув ручку. Благодаря сособностям Уровня 0 побочные эффекты Гашата Опасный Зомби нейтрализуются, позволяя использовать его в Драйвере Геймера. Несмотря на то, что это форма отличается от Зомби-Геймера лишь Драйвером, её параметры гораздо выше даже чем у Уровня X. Однако,в отличии от оригинальной формы Уровня Х, эта форма имеет нормальную Шкалу Здоровья, которая не даёт Курото бессмертия, вероятно из-за перепрограммирования силой Гашата Максимальное Могущество Икс. Помести Гашат Гипернепобедимый во второй слот Драйвера Геймера, Генм активирует который даёт иммунитет к паузе Хроноса на 10 секунд. В фильме Камен Райдеры Поколения Хейсей - Финал: Билд и Экс-Эйд с Легендарными Райдерами, Генм превращался в эту форму помещая Гашат Камен Райдера Билда в первый слот Драйвера вместо Гашата Прото Могучий Воин Икс Оригинальный. Этот Гашат позволяет нейтрализовать силу Энигмы и позволяет Райдерам вновь превращаться. }} }} }} - Супер= Божественный Максимальный Геймер Уровень 1,000,000,000 1= |-| 2= - Супер форма Генма, в которую он превращается активировав Гашат Божественное Максимальное Могущество Икс и поместив его в Драйвер Геймера, потянув рычаг (превращаясь в Экшен-Геймера, если находится в форме человека), и нажав на кнопку, объединяется с Божественным Максимальным Геймером. Эту форму Курото замыслил как Тёмную версию Максимального Геймера Экс-Эйда, со значительно увеличенной силой. В этой форме, Генм теоретически является самым сильным Райдером. Он может перемещать и использовать Луну как оружие. Курото смог создать Гашат, проглотив вирус Темного Парада, получив способности Гениального Геймера, Как и Гипернепобедимый - эта форма имеет иммунитет к Паузе Хроноса. Форма была уничтожена после "Критического Нападения" Рейзера X. - - Легендарный Райдер= - форма 1 уровня Генма, основанная на Камен Райдере Визарде, в которую он превращается, активировав Гашат Чародей Визард и вставив его в Драйвер Геймера. - Уровень 2= Визард-Геймер Уровень 2 - форма 2 уровня Генма, основанная на Камен Райдере Визарде, в которую он превращается, активировав Гашат Чародей Визард и вставив его в Драйвер Геймера, потянув за рычаг. }} - }} }} - Баггл Драйвер= - усиленная форма Генма, активируемая при вставке Гашата Опасный Зомби в Баггл Драйвер и нажатии кнопки рядом со слотом для Гашата. Эта форма намного сильнее форм, доступных при помощи изначальных 10 Гашатов. Собрав достаточное количество данных о смерти, оживая 10 раз, форма стала даже сильнее 50 Уровня. Broken Goggles Illusion.png|Иллюзия GenmZombie RG.png|Сломанная, опустошенная шкала здоровья. Главная способность этой формы - бессмертие. Зомби-Геймер способен мгновенно оправиться от почти всех атак. Как объяснил сам Курото, "X" - не только число 10, но еще и "неизвестное числительное". Усилившись достаточное количество раз, Дан стал называть эту форму Генм Икс . Дан потерял эту способность и эту форму, когда его перепрограммировал Экс-Эйд на 99 Уровне. - Тотема= Усиление Зомби-Геймера Уровня X, которое Генм обрел, впитав отчаяние мертвых Райдеров, собранное Тотемой. }} - }} - Blay Buckle= Ace Form is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the A: Change Beetle Rouze Card and, via the Blay Buckle, initiates a fusion with Kuroto Dan disguising as Kazuma Kenzaki into Kamen Rider Blade. - Bugster Virus= This form was assumed by Dan's save data in the world of Прото Могучий Воин Икс Оригинальный. When the Gashat was inserted into his Gamer Driver, he regained his human appearance and consciousness. }} Снаряжение Устройства **Драйвер Геймера - Пояс для превращения. **Гашаты Райдеров - Устройства для превращения. **Слот для Финальной Атаки - В нем хранятся Гашаты Райдеров. *Пояс Багстеров - пряжка, с помощью которой Гашакон Багвизор становится Баггл Драйвером. **Баггл Драйвер - Второй пояс для превращения. Оружие *Гашакон Багвизор - Стандартное оружие, а также второй пояс для превращения. *Гашакон-Лук - Оружие Рейзера, которое Курото забрал у него после смерти. *Гашакон-Меч - Основное оружие Брэйва, которое Курото временно украл. *Гашакон Багвизор II - Оружие Генма в форме 0 Уровня. *Гашакон-Молот - Оружие Генма в форме 0 Уровня и Зомби Экшн-Геймера Уровня X-0. *Гашакон-Секира - Транспорт *Спорт-Геймер - Робот поддержки Генма 3 Уровня, также его личный транспорт. За кадром Сыгран Курото Дана сыграл . Дана-подростка играл . Под личиной Блэйда его играл . В костюме Генма его играл в форме 1 Уровня и в форме 2 Уровня вплоть до Уровня X. Позднее его сменил . играл Генма 0 Уровня. Этимология Курото - игра слов на японском и . Заметки *"Генм" - с японского "иллюзия" и "сон". *Его костюмы Экшн-Геймера 1 и 2 Уровня - перекрас костюмов Камен Райдера Экс-Эйда. **Отсылка на персонажей-перекрасов в различных играх. *Генм - первый Райдер-Антагонист, дебютировавший в сезоне-предшественнике. *Опасный Зомби - survival horror' отсылка к играм Resident Evil и Dead Rising *Генм, использующий для усиления Баггл-Драйвер - отсылка к Такаторе Курешиме и Кайто Кумону, которые использовали Генезис Драйвер для превращения в Энергетические Дынные Доспехи Истинного Зангецу и Энергетические Лимонные Доспехи Барона, и на Такеру Тенкуджи использующего Оконный Драйвер G для превращения в Благодарную Дущу. *Как и Рёма Сэнгоку, он не признает других людей, создавших предметы, кроме своего собственного таланта и эго. *Его воскрешение как Багстера, притом сохранившего черты характера оригинала похоже на ситауцию с Гремлином. Категория:Персонажи (Экс-Эйд) Категория:Багстеры